


Infograph for 'The World on His Wrist'

by Shipping-by-Numbers (BronzedViolets), superblue



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, M/M, infographic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzedViolets/pseuds/Shipping-by-Numbers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblue/pseuds/superblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This amazing series Watches ‘Verse by Bendingsignpost  inspired me to make this info-graph. If you have not already read “The World on His Wrist” and “Elsewhere Come Morning” you should definitely check it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infograph for 'The World on His Wrist'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The World on His Wrist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334557) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/kenderyn/media/tumblr_nw7meoJp4M1ug28o0o1_1280_zps1gfhcvrg.jpg.html)


End file.
